


Purity

by strikecommandher



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Breeding, Creampie, Cult!Joseph Christiansen, Cults, Cutting, Demon!Jack Morrison, Demons, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Incubus!Jack Morrison, It was supposed to be Immortal but shit happened, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Content, idk take this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: Reader is a naive, innocent young woman enraptured by the words of Father Chrisitansen. She unwittingly finds herself being used as a vessel for his cult's insidious plans to bring new purity into the world.





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self-control. Blame my followers on Tunglr for inspiring/encouraging this story. Enjoy.

You were always a naive one, far too gullible and trusting for your own good. How else could you have explained falling into such a nefarious group condemned by those of the town? Others would have seen the obvious signs of ill-intent long before you did. At the same time, could you blame yourself for being so easily ensnared by those eyes of his? You came to realize a little too late that those baby blues, sparkling and sweet, were used to distract you from the bile spilling from his mouth, his harmful words a stark contradiction to his comforting gaze and warm persona. 

Perhaps it was because you were lonely, desperate. Maybe that’s why you clung to him with such love and adoration. He had you and everyone else within the walls of his church believe that you were special to him and to your Lord. He had you few convinced that you were the ones with true purpose and those that refused his words were evil, deceptive and immoral.

As you sat tall in the pew closest to the front, you looked on in awe at Father Christiansen. He was so passionate when it came to the purity of your soul, his sermons always hitting too close to home with you being chaste. Slowly, but surely, he grew closer to your after service and before you knew it, due to your innocence, Father Christiansen believed you’d be better suited to accompany him from additional teachings. How could you say no to the man that not only uplifted you for being a proud virgin at your age but explained to you, due to your purity, you were destined for greater things as a result?

“The world is filled with sin and pestilence, my child,” he would say, placing a friendly hand on your shoulder. “The world needs more innocence. Our Lord requires more purity like yours. We can’t accomplish such feats without your help, however.”

Lost in a sea of blue, you nodded your head at his every word, all too willing to do anything he asked of you. And so you would.

__________

You didn’t bat an eye at the unusual time the Father asked you to meet him, and you cared even less of where the directions lead you. He specifically asked for your help. You’d walk to the ends of the earth for him if it was what your Lord asked of you. 

You ended up near the docks at the edge of town. Through the crashing waves on the wooden piers, you heard the sound of footsteps on the grass coming from behind. You turned around to see that Father Christiansen was approaching from around the back of a nearby building, still dressed in his cassock. You were surprised by his attire, though if you were being honest, you half-expected him to sleep in those clothes as you’d never seen him in anything else.

“Father Christiansen,” you greeted with a smile. “I’m here. Well, of course, I’m here, you see me. Oh goodness, I’m so sorry.” You were blabbering, shy and flustered as his blue eyes became more visible under a nearby lamp post. You weren’t a particularly confident woman, but even still, those eyes of his had a way to disarm any defenses of yours, melting you where you stood. 

“No reason to apologize, my child.” His hand reached out to you, landing on your upper arm with a soft squeeze. Deep down you wanted to place your on his but you resisted. He was still a man of the Lord, no matter where he happened to be. Such behavior would be unbecoming not only in the Lord’s eyes but his as well. 

“I’m happy you agreed to meet me here. You’ve always been so receptive, so willing. _We_ knew you’d be perfect for this.”

“We?” You cocked a brow at the term, curious as to what he meant but afraid to question. Maybe he meant your Lord, always ever-present. Immediately, the rest of his words swam into your mind, well, one word, in particular, occupied your thoughts. “Did you say perfect? You think I’m perfect?” You fought to keep your lips from curling, sucking in your cheeks to keep the massive smile at bay.

“We know you’re perfect.”

All of a sudden, there was a commotion, one you weren’t expecting as you were still lost in the priest's words. Before you were able to see the cause, you felt a sharp pain at the base of your head, followed quickly by darkness as you plummeted towards the ground.

__________

“The blood of the innocent shall flow for you, oh Dark Lord!”

You were abruptly awoken in a haze to by cool blade slicing into the meat of your abdomen under your navel, ripping a shriek straight from the back of your throat into a rag stuffed in your mouth; your muffled screams vibrated off of the cold, brick walls of the room in which you were confined over the loud words. Several torches leaned dangerously loose from large columns, illuminating a small group of onlookers, all draped in black cassocks with dull, lifeless eyes leering down at your naked form. They encircled you as you laid on a stone altar, arms and legs chained to the floor below, constricting your every move.

A banging in your head made focusing your eyes difficult, but eventually, you were able to make out a few faces, some new but most familiar; members of the church you attended multiple times throughout the week. The man at the front and center, holding the knife used to cut you moments ago was none other than Father Christiansen himself. You tried to speak, wanting to know the meaning of this, how you got to be here, and why you were chained but the rag in your mouth prevented such efforts. 

You watched his hand bring the blade, dripping with your life's essence, to his lips and watched him put his tongue to it; the priest let out a sound of delight as he licked the metal clean, almost as if he enjoyed the copper taste on his tongue. You grimaced in disgust at the sight. 

“Oh dark and merciful Lord, hear our call!” As Father Christiansen began to speak again, the cloaked members locked arms, tilting their heads up towards the ceiling. You could barely make out the markings, foreign and crude in fashion, scribbled over every inch of stone wall.

“For your constant generosity, please accept our token of gratitude! Honor us with your presence and in return, we shall bestow upon you new, untainted purity!”

You pulled with all of your might, the arms of your muscles straining in a desperate attempt to escape your restraints. The thick metal of the cuffs locked around your wrists dug into your flesh with every tug, and yet, you did not relent. You would not submit to the evils surrounding you. You would not resign to whatever cruelty fate had in store.

An ominous hum began to swell around you, the low tune stifling the air as the cloaked members began to chant in unison. You weren’t able to make out the words or even determine the language for that matter, but the louder the chanting grew, the harder you fought for freedom. Without a shadow of a doubt, you knew once their evil words came to an end, you would never be the same.

Joseph’s words broke through, boisterous and booming as he raised his hands high towards the ceiling, the dagger clutched within his palm dripping the smallest dot of red onto his pale face.

“Hear us, oh malevolent one! Hear our cries! Know our loyalty to be just and true! Come forth and accept our gift and breathe new life into our righteous brotherhood!”

A light somewhere off in the distance began to shine bright, it’s luminance radiant enough to be seen without having to look in its direction. The flames of the torches started to surge, growing stronger in tandem with the chants.

“Hear us! Hear us and come forth! Make your presence known! Take our offering, oh Dark Lord! Hear us!”

Suddenly, the entire room was engulfed in light before turning pitch black. Dread had your stomach in a bundle of knots, and you darted your head every way in the hopes that you’d see something, anything against the darkness. As the torches miraculously came back to life, you heard loud clicks behind you scraping across the floor, seemingly headed in your direction. A newfound vigor sparked within you and yanked and pulled the chains, determined to free yourself by any means necessary.

A collective gasp came from the cloaked members replaced shortly by an uncomfortable silence. You held your breath as the scraping grew louder and louder, scratching along a path on the outside of the linked members, their mass obscuring your vision of noise's origin.

The group parted and your eyes fixated on the source at the exact moment Father Christiansen’s did. Your eyes widened with horror as you saw...it. The tall, ashen white figure appeared to be what looked like a naked man but its eyes, bright red and glowing, made him seem to be anything but. Long, drawn out snarls made its muscular chest rise and fall as its demonic eyes washed over your body, drinking in every inch of your exposed flesh with hunger and need. 

“It’s...you’re magnificent! Our Lord has heard us! He has answered our prayers!” With a gesture of his hands, Father Christiansen motioned the monster your way. “Fulfill your purpose, creature. Restore purity to our world, just as our Lord intended.”

As the demon began to descend on the altar on which you laid, and your strained screams and struggling returned once more. It was evident what was in store for you now but you refused to resign to this wicked fate. Through mumbled sobs, you plead to the priest, plead to the others, you even plead to the demon taking its place on top of you. Sadly, your begging fell on deaf ears, lost behind the wet rag stuffed in your mouth and the chanting resurfacing from the onlookers.

You attempted to scoot away as what little surface area became occupied by the creature straddling you. You felt his rough hands roaming the many curves of your body and every so often, you felt a single claw sliding over your skin, passing over your breasts, making a trail down to your bleeding belly. You braced yourself for a sharp pain, fearful the creature would enter through the shallow cut. Instead, you felt his other hand join your body at the hips, holding onto you tight before pulling you towards it. You yelped as the grit of the stone altar raked across your back. 

The creature attempted to lift your lower half from the altar, not noticing you were locked in place. Perhaps it didn’t know any better as it continued to pull on you, scraping your back more and more each time. Tears pooled at the edges of your eyes and with a blink, they freely flowed down your cheeks. One of the members was quick with freeing the shackles of your legs so they would open for the demon. It’s red eyes left you as it’s head snapped in the direction of the person foolish enough to get so close to it. The man stumbled back, frightened of the stare locking onto him. 

It gave you one final pull, successful at last in lifting your hips from the altar, bringing them level with his own. You could feel it, an unnatural heat emitting from its length as it rested right at your virgin entrance. Every muscle of your body tightened in response, and the walls of your sex clenched out of fear. If it felt this hot without being inside, just imagine…

Father Christiansen’s words broke through your thoughts, bringing you back to the dire situation at hand.

“Do what you were meant to do, creature. Bring forth new purity.”

As soon as his words ended, the demon’s tip began to prod at you for access, pressing slowly at first. You wriggled, kicked and screamed, hell-bent on keeping him out of you. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much for you to do as the creature’s thick cock stretched your walls with every inserted inch. Your unprepared hole seared with agony the deeper it slid inside. You clenched your fists to help withstand the pain, your nails digging into your sweaty palms for purchase, dangerously close to drawing blood from the pressure. 

More and more of the creature tore into you, all the way to the hilt. The heat was too much, too unbearable. You yelled into the cloth as the warmth radiated from your core, burning you from the inside out, causing you to break out in a sweat despite the cold temperature of the room. You weren't given a second longer to adjust as the white monster began to move his hips, pumping his cock into your burning cunt. The heat seemed to only grow more intense with each painful thrust, sending more tears past your tightly closed lids. 

The chanting stopped as the demon picked up its pace, making the already sensitive skin of your back scratch against the stone, the new tiny scrapes adding to your already building agony. The members looked on at the display in amazement, overjoyed that their leader was not only able to procure such a creature but that your body would be the vessel that provided them with the purity they so craved, the purity for which they prayed.

The faster the demon fucked you, the hotter it burned, and the less you physically fought for freedom. The energy you wasted pulling at your restraints only tired you more, and you ultimately concluded that there was no escape for you, not as long as you remained impaled underneath the white demon. Your mind, however, was a battlefield of emotions on which you would not surrender. This beast may take your body, it may take your innocence, but it would not claim your spirit, the only thing you had left to yourself now.

You began to take the demon easier as your walls unwillingly slicked around his cock, allowing him easier entrance as its hips pumped his length in and out of you. As its girth filled you completely, you began to feel a new pressure, one different from the burning pain. Something foreign, something unexpectedly pleasurable. Your thighs tightened around its white waist, and the creature sped up in response, taking this as a sign of submission. Your breath hitched in your throat, and your heart drummed in your chest until a large wave washed over you. For a brief moment, you didn’t notice the heat smothering you or the many onlookers watching you writhe underneath the beast as you experienced your very first climax. A series of moans escaped your throat as you unraveled around the cock desecrating you, ushering even more tears down your flustered face out of shame.

You began to feel a swelling growing at the base of its cock, further stretching your already ripped tissue. You managed a scream past the cloth at the new sensation, the expanding discomfort making you see flashes of white with every thud against your scorching cervix until, with a loud growl, the demon found its much-awaited release. The putrid seed spilling from its throbbing cock was just as blistering as it coated your sore walls; the bulbous knot at your entrance not allowing a single drop to escape.

Even with your eyes shut, you could tell your violator’s fiery orbs were intensely focused on you as it heaved and shuddered, grunting as its leaking cock continued to spurt and twitch. You hoped now that it had done what it was meant to do, fulfilled its evil purpose, they would let you go. You swore if you made it to the end of this alive and intact, you wouldn’t tell a soul. You’d leave the church without a word and pretend as if nothing happened. All you wanted was your freedom. 

“Again.”

Your head darted to see the priest, eyes somehow more sinister than before, with a devious smile stretching from ear to ear. With one simple word, the demon began moving within you again, this time even more forceful than before. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as your mind was overtaken by the scorching torment brought on by the demon’s cock, its knot preventing it from withdrawing. 

On and on for hours, the demon’s thrusts would come to an end, and you’d feel its knot grow, followed by a flood of vile semen pumping into your womb, only for the harrowing cycle to repeat within mere minutes of ending. You were exhausted, weak and worn; drool and mucus staining your face along with what little tears you could manage. 

After every time, you’d close your eyes again, praying to whoever would hear your cries to save you, to end this torture, or at the very least, allow you to succumb and be done with this world. Of course, that would be too easy. 

There was a small window of silence; no sounds of skin slapping, no chanting or crying. It seemed to genuinely be over. The swelling would go down, the demon would retreat and you’d finally be free. Just as you were beginning to feel a touch of optimism, one little word instantly shattered those foolish dreams, dragging you back down to the never-ending nightmare.

“Again.”


End file.
